


In Which Yaku is Determined and Nishinoya is a Chaotic Mess

by Toboe1087



Series: Shared Memories [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toboe1087/pseuds/Toboe1087
Summary: Yaku's soulmate has always been cheerful. Always.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Shared Memories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223309
Comments: 10
Kudos: 177
Collections: Haikyuu!!, Liberoweek





	In Which Yaku is Determined and Nishinoya is a Chaotic Mess

For as long as Yaku could remember, his soulmate’s memories were cheerful. He was laughing more than anything else, though he trained a lot, too. His movements on the court were too smooth and polished for him not to have trained a lot, and the few memories Yaku had seen of team practices had been when his soulmate was the quietest, always hyper-focused on the court. 

And when he received a ball….

It sent shivers up Yaku’s spine. 

The receives were _perfect_.

Having a libero like that as his soulmate made Yaku all the more determined to be the best he could. 

He wouldn’t lose. 

His soulmate’s cheerful nature, though, made this last memory all the more jarring. 

Yaku had been doing homework when it had begun playing out in his mind. 

His soulmate was sprawled across his bed in a dark room, crying into his pillow. His parents’ voices could be heard through the doorway. 

“—suspended! All because of that game of his. Yuu’s better than this, we need to make him stop! His grades—”

“He’ll use this time to focus on his grades. We won’t let him fall behind ok? It’ll—”

Loud music blared in Yaku’s ears as his soulmate shoved headphones onto his head, drowning out the argument.

And then the memory ended. 

Yaku sat there, frozen.

His soulmate had been suspended. 

His soulmate’s mom wanted him to quit volleyball. 

His soulmate’s name was Yuu. 

If only Yaku could find him. Could tell him it was ok. Could hug him. Could help him study. Could practice with him. Could—

Yaku’s hand tightened around his pencil. 

That had to have been a recent memory, right? Those were rare, but they did happen. But Yaku didn’t even know if his soulmate was in junior high or high school. Even with his first name, there was absolutely no way to find him. 

Damn it all! 

His soulmate, his cheerful, laughing soulmate, had been _crying._

And Yaku couldn’t do a thing. 

He stared at his math homework. 

Screw this. 

Yaku pushed his chair back, then hollered to his mom that he was going on a run as a study break.

The calm night air helped a little. 

His soulmate was probably doing better now. 

Yuu was probably back at practice, making expert receives and cracking jokes with his teammates. 

Everything was probably fine. There was no way that Yuu would stop playing volleyball. He loved the sport. He wouldn’t quit. He wasn’t the type of person to let anything stop him from doing what he wanted, even his mother. 

Back in front of his house, Yaku slowed to a stop. 

He was still confused about how Yuu had ended up suspended because of volleyball, though. It wasn’t like him to get in a fight. Yaku would expect that more from himself, actually. Yuu was a people person and made everyone happy. Yaku admired that about him. Unlike with Yuu, people tended to be indifferent to Yaku or annoyed by his work ethic or stubbornness. Yuu was just as stubborn, but people still _liked_ him for it. It was amazing.

Yaku sighed. Yuu had to be fine. He’d smooth things over somehow. He always did. 

Yaku pushed the memory to the back of his mind, then went back inside to do his homework. He had to get ahead in his classes so that he could focus on volleyball during golden week. Coach had said something about having a rematch against old rivals and had even seemed excited about it. 

So Yaku did what he always did when he wanted a distraction from something unpleasant—he threw himself into his work and training. 

By the time their Saturday practice match in Miyagi arrived, Yaku hadn’t thought about the memory in days. 

As always, his eyes found the team’s libero immediately, though he was surprised there was another short player on the team. Yaku would have guessed he was a reserve libero, but the chibi had none of the practiced movements that a libero had to have ingrained into them.

Raucous laughter burst from Karasuno’s libero and spiker as the two of them leaned against each other, cackling about some joke. 

That laugh was familiar. 

It couldn’t be, though. 

“You think he’s the one?”

Yaku turned to glare at Kuroo. “Bastard, sneaking up on me like that.” 

Kuroo smirked at him. “You’re the one that was staring at the other team.” 

Yaku scoffed and he turned to go grab more things from the bus. “He’s not my soulmate. Just because he’s a libero and has a loud laugh doesn’t mean he’s my soulmate.” 

The scheming captain had caught Yaku watching other liberos during their first tournament together and had teased Yaku mercilessly about spying on the competition until Yaku fessed up that he’d been looking for his soulmate. Which, of course, hadn’t stopped the teasing, but at least it was _accurate_ teasing now and not based off a wrong assumption. 

“He’s the right personality, though, right?” Kuroo was following him. Of course he was. “And most of you liberos are boring and quiet.” 

Kuroo quickly jumped to the side, dodging Yaku’s kick. “You should go talk to him!” 

“You should stop teasing me and start running the team through warm-ups, _Captain._ ” 

“Awwww. You’re no fun.” Kuroo sighed, but did actually turn to go over to where Kai was already having the first years do stretches. Yaku shook his head and followed, though he grabbed Yamamoto’s shoulder to stop him from yelling at the other team and make him warm up with the others.

Yaku did want to meet his soulmate, but he doubted he would meet him at a random practice match. Chances were better at a place like nationals where all the strong liberos would be gathered. 

That didn’t stop him from watching the other libero carefully as the times lined up to greet each other and then headed to the court. The guy had waved and given him a huge grin, saying they should have a good game. 

Right. Yaku needed to focus. He had a game to win.

Kenma’s opening serve was weak as always, but Nekoma had never cared about starting strong. 

The quick that Karasuno returned, though… Yaku didn’t understand. The spiker’s eyes had been _closed_. It had all been the setter, which meant he was freaking unbelievable. 

What really made Yaku freeze, though, was when their libero received Yamamoto’s spike. 

That form. Fast reflexes with his arms outstretched at the perfect angle, one leg bent as he lunged forward with precision to the exact location he needed and—

Holy shit. 

Yaku stared at the other team’s libero.

At Yuu. Nishinoya. That’s what his teammates had called him. Nishinoya Yuu. Yaku knew his soulmate’s whole name now. 

The ball thudded onto the court to Yaku’s right, making him blink in surprise. 

“Yakkun?” Kuroo was watching him, actual concern showing in his eyes. 

Yaku should have gotten that. “Sorry. I—”

Yuu shouted in joy as he high-fived the spiker with his hair pulled back. Yaku supposed he’d been the one to make the point. 

A hand was waving in front of his face. 

Yaku’s eyes snapped up to meet Kuroo’s knowing smirk. “Soooo. Any reason you’re suddenly a space cadet and staring at the other team’s libero even more than usual?”

“Shut up.” Yaku could feel his face starting to burn. 

Kenma sighed. Yaku hadn’t even realized the setter had approached them. “Should we cover for you?”

“Don’t you _dare_.” Yaku glared at them. “I have to prove that I’m just as good.” 

Kenma rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath as he went over to the coach. Had they called a time out? Kuroo slapped Yaku’s shoulder. “You’ve got this, man.” 

“Of course I do!” Yaku knew he was just as good. All he had to do was play normally. 

He couldn’t deny the rush of thrill he felt after he made his first receive and wide brown eyes met his. Yaku grinned at Yuu’s shocked expression, and his grin widened even further when Kuroo returned the favor by sending a spike sailing past Karasuno’s libero while he was frozen in shock.

Yuu grinned back.

It was on. 

For just this match, Yaku didn’t care if Nekoma won. He didn’t care about Kuroo’s knowing laugh every time Yaku smiled in appreciation for Yuu’s skills. All Yaku cared about was that he saved as many balls as possible. 

He had to prove himself. Prove that he was just as dedicated, just as much of a hard worker, and that he loved the sport just as much. 

When the chibi kid asked for more matches, Yaku didn’t mind. He wanted nothing else, actually. He could play against his soulmate forever. Seeing Yuu’s skills in memories was one thing, but watching them in person was infinitely better. 

Yaku never wanted it to end. 

Match after match, all he wanted to do was play against Yuu. He would fight the fatigue, fight his protesting muscles, all so that he could receive one more ball and send it back at his soulmate. 

When it finally did end, Yaku collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. He couldn’t move one more inch. 

Brown hair with a blonde tuft leaned over Yaku, blocking the ceiling lights. It was such an odd style, but it suited Yuu. The hairstyle practically screamed ‘I-have-never-ending-energy.’

Yuu held out his hand. “Yo! Nice to meet you, soulmate!” 

The gym froze around them, and a smile tugged at the corner of Yaku’s mouth as he heard Kuroo burst out laughing in the background. “You’re a good libero, Nishinoya-kun.”

Yaku lifted up his hand to clasp his soulmate’s, and suddenly he felt like there was this rush of wind surrounding him, warm and comforting and driving him forward so that he could do anything. 

“Call me Yuu!” His soulmate’s grin was blinding. 

Yaku was glad that whatever the recent memory had been, Yuu really had bounced back to normal. His soulmate’s eyes held no signs of sadness or frustration, only pure cheerfulness and determination. 

Just like Yuu always should be. 

“Call me Morisuke, then.” He would ask Yuu about the memory, but later when they were in private. Now wasn’t the time for sad things. 

“Ok, Mori-kun!” Yuu bounced off, calling, “I’m going to go get a pen so I can give you my number!” 

“Mori-kun…?” Yaku stared after his soulmate.

“You alright there, _Mori-kun_?” An elbow rested on top of his head. 

On reflex, Yaku spun, kneeing Kuroo in the stomach. “You don’t get to call me that, asshole.” 

Kuroo laughed, hunched over as he clutched his stomach. “Sensitive much? I just came over to tell you to spend time with your soulmate. We can handle getting everything back to the bus.”

Yaku glared off to the side, refusing to look at Kuroo’s knowing grin. “Whatever.” 

And then Yuu was back, waving a marker around and making Yaku smile as he insisted on writing his number on Yaku’s arm. 

His soulmate was a whirlwind, but Yaku liked it. Yuu’s never-ending energy was refreshing, not overwhelming. 

Together, they’d blast to even greater heights.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my YakuNoya piece for libero week!!! I love them both, so this was really fun to write. :D As always, thanks so much for all comments and kudos!!!! I really appreciate them <3
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at haruhi1020 and if you want to talk about my work, writing, art, or anime in general, we always love to have new people join us on my discord server! We recommend fics to each other, have writing and art challenges, and play games :D You can be active as much or as little as you want. I try to keep ppl informed about upcoming works I’ll be posting and there’s also some fan art there of some of my works https://discord.gg/BDZGCBa


End file.
